An Amazing Adventure!
by wolfiemoonsong
Summary: Luffy is begging for an adventure to relieve his boredom. He gets what he asked form when a mysterious fog rolls in!
1. Chapter 1

The Straw Hats lied lazily around the deck of the Thousand Sunny. It was quite a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, yet a small breeze just cold enough to sooth you from the heat. Nami and Robin were lying on lawn chairs, both enjoying a cool beverage that Sanji had prepared for them. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were sitting on the side of the ship, fishing for Sea Kings so that they could have a feast that night. Brook was playing a joyous tune on his guitar, setting a relaxed mood. Franky was assembling his newest invention on the deck while Zoro slept, a small snot bubble inflating and deflating as he breathed.

Yes, today was quite a wonderful day…for an adventure!

Luffy whined a loud, not catching anything. "Man! I'm so bored! I wish we had an exciting adventure to go on!"

Little did he know that in precisely three minutes, that he would get the adventure he had wished for.

Minutes later, a thick fog rolled in over the Sunny go, Nami screamed in surprise and jumped to her feet. "When did this fog come? I didn't sense a change in the air at all!"

"Maybe you're losing your touch, Nami. That wouldn't be very SUPEER now would it?" Franky teased, continuing to tinker with his toy while using his nipple lights to see through the fog.

"Can it Frank! This is serious! If I can't see where we're going, then we could crash into something!" Nami yelled back, an irritation mark appearing on her temple.

"Nami~swaan! Come into my strong arms if you're scared~" Sanji cooed in his almost daily attempts at flirting with the navigator.

"Stupid love cook," Zoro retorted half asleep as he was woken up by Nami's ear splitting squeal.

"What did you say, stupid swordsman?" Sanji challenged

"YOSH! This is so cool! I can't see anything in front of me!" Luffy cried in excitement.

"Luffy! Don't do anything stupid! We can't see three feet in front of us in any direction!"

"Haai~" Luffy replied.

Everyone began to play a small game of "Marco, Polo" holding out their arms in front of them, trying to feel around for the rest of the crew. At one point Sanji ran into Nami, his hand landing square on her chest. There was a short squeal of surprise, followed by a sharp slapping sound.

Finally, everyone found each other and sat down on the soft grass, waiting out the fog. It soon lifted, resuming their glamorous day, except for one thing. Directly in front of them, was _another_ Thousand Sunny! It was a mirror image in every way.

Everyone stared in shock at the duplicate. After picking up his dropped jaw, Luffy stood up and headed to his "Captain's Spot" at the head of the ship. He cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed.

"Oy! Anyone there?"

There was a short pause before the slaps of sandals could be heard coming from the other ship. Then a figure appeared on the exact spot of the "Sunny Dos", holding a similar straw hat on his head, the figure looked up at Luffy, it was a she! This person looked exactly like Luffy in every aspect, except for the large chest and the curves in all the right places. Again, Luffy's jaw dropped, as did the other Luffy's.

"H-Hey! You're me! Only a boy!" The female Luffy pointed out! Her voice having a slightly higher pitch to it.

Everyone on the Original Sunny also dropped their jaws, and produced an extremely hilarious and exaggerated expression of complete shock. Their eyes were popping out and tongues extending in a squiggly fashion with a drop of snot dangling from their nostril.

"WHAT?!" Everyone called out in unison. They dashed toward the bow of the ship to see if what they had heard was true.

It was, there, across from them was a female Luffy, dressed in denim shorts with white tuffs at the ends, and wearing an semi-closed vest with an 'X' shaped burn in the middle of her chest that resembled the male Luffy's.

What an amazing adventure that lay ahead for the Straw Hats!


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy and the rest of the original crew stared at their "counterparts" in disbelief. As did the crew of the Thousand Sunny II.

"Who..Who the hell are you!" Luffy shouted to the female version of himself.

"I'm Lucy. The Captain of this ship! I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates!" Lucy shouted back, as the rest of her crew came forward into view.

"Let me introduce my crew!" Lucy shouted again, waving her hands, smiling.

She pointed to a tanned, gorgeous woman with long, green hair pulled back into a ponytail that came down to the middle of her back. She had three swords at her hip, three gold earrings on her ear, and a scar over her eye. This woman had a determined expression about her as she smiled in her confidence.

"This is Zora! My swordswoman!" Lucy introduced. Zoro's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of her. Not from attraction, but from disbelief in how he could have a "twin" of the opposite sex. Sanji, just about died, both from laughter, and a nose bleed as he gawked at Zora's massive chest.

"Shut up, you shitty cook! Don't get nosebleeds from my other self! That's creepy!" Zoro screamed as he punched the cook, an agitation mark pulsing on his temple.

"Next, is my navigator: Navi!" Lucy exclaimed as a very handsome man stepped forward, He held a weather staff, like Nami did, had wavy long orange hair pulled into a thick ponytail like she did, and even had the tangerine-pin wheel tattoo like she did.

Nami just stared as Robin chuckled to herself.

"Nami, your other self is very handsome! He makes my heart skip a beat," She teased, nudging her in the side.

"Next, our Sniper! Usoppa!" A darkly, complected female stepped forward. Her hair was just as crazy as Usopp's; long and in a pony tail. She wore a tan hat much like Usopp and her overalls matched his, only hers were more...revealing. Her arms were muscular as well. She was absolutely stunning.

Usopp was also speechless at his other half much like Nami was. Sanji, of course, was trying to contain his massive nosebleed as he stared at Usoppa.

"Oy, Sanji! Stop staring at my other half!" Usopp demanded as he slapped Sanji on the back of his head.

Luffy smiled and chuckled, "Shishishi!"

"Next, have our cook! Senji!" Another female stepped forward, Long blond hair, with half covering one side of her face. curly brows, a trademark cigarette and wore a blue flannel work shirt with a knee black pencil skirt. Her long, powerful legs complimented by nude stockings and black heels.

Zoro took in the lovely sight and chuckled.

"Hey! Stupid Marimo! Don't be gawking at her like that!" Sanji said as he attempted to kick Zoro in the head, however Zoro blocked it easily. Their little squabble got a chuckle out of Senji before she took a short drag of her cigarette.

"Next we have our Doctor, our Archaeologist, our Shipwright, and our Musician! Chopper, Robby, Franny, and Brooke!" Lucy summed up her crew as they stepped forward. Chopper was just as cute as well...the original Chopper, only the female Chopper had eyelashes and wore a dress the same design and color as the original Chopper's outfit. Both equally shy and adorable.

Robby was very muscular and was taller than Navi by at least a foot. His hair was also long and pulled back into a ponytail. His sleek raven hair exposed many of his many facial features. Even his abilities were the same as Robin's. He work a dark purple, sleeveless vest with matching pants.

"Oy, Robin...your other self isn't bad looking either." Nami played back feigning swooning and getting the hurt puppy dog look from Sanji.

Franny, supposedly Franky's female counterpart, shared similar cyborg modifications to her body. Franky and Franny both looked at each other and smirked.

"Another cyborg? That's Suupeer~!" They both said at the same time, striking their signature poses.

Finally, Brooke stepped forward, with as much elegance and grace as a leaf loose on the wind. She wore heart-shaped sunglasses and a thigh length dress with a feathered scarf wrapped around her. She also wore her "Soul Queen" hat.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke chuckled when she caught sight of Brook. "A fellow walking skeleton? I might die of shock! But, I'm already dead!"

"Skull Joke!" Brook finished as he broke out into laughter with the female skeleton. Lucy laughed along with them, then called out to Franny. "Oy, Franny! Let's pull up next to these guys! I wanna get to know them better!"

"You got it Captain!" Franny responded, walking to the helm and pulling the "Sunny II" Next to the Straw Hats. Their counterparts, boarded the Sunny, led by their Captain, Lucy.

"Yosh! This is exciting!" Luffy cried out waving his hands in the air.

"Yosh!" Lucy agreed. "I've been craving an adventure all day!"


	3. Chapter 3

The crew's entire day was spent getting to know their gender opposites.

Luffy and Lucy sat on top of the lion's head of the Sunny Go. Chatting about their past adventures, each laughing at the other's enemies.

"shishishi! For real? Crocodile was a woman?" Luffy asked, rolling around while holding his sides.

"Yosh! But your Crocodile was a man? I couldn't imagine it!" Lucy cried out in between her fits of laughter.

Zoro and Zora sparred the entire day, providing entertainment for both crews as well as testing each other's strength. As can be expected, Zora matched each and every one of Zoro's techniques. As they crossed swords again, both swordsman and swords-woman smiled, thrilled that they found their equal. The pair's excellent swordsmanship were not the only thing that they had in common, they also shared a love for alcohol.

The sword play was interrupted by Sanji and Senji, both coming from the kitchen carrying plates of delicious food.

"Oy!, Stupid marimo!" Sanji called out to Zoro. However, when he said 'Marimo' both Zoro and Zora looked at him, causing him to stop and rethink his next words.

"What?" Both Zoro and Zora asked impatiently. Senji shook her head at her counterpart's slip up.

Sanji put down his plates of food and gingerly took Zora's hand in his, and kissed it. Zora grew red in the face at Sanji's affection; Zoro wasn't too happy about it. (He and Zora looked too much alike for Zoro to NOT see himself in his counterpart)

Sanji looked up at Zoro, a serious look in his eyes. "If you ever hurt Zora-swaaan, I'll kick your ass." Sanji finally said.

Everyone broke out into laughter. The sight of Sanji acting like his perverse self around a female Zoro, was down right amusing!

"Oi! Sanji, right?" Zora addressed, putting away her swords.

"That's right, Zora-swaan!" Sanji cooed.

Zora approached Sanji and decked him, mostly out of embarrassment. Not many of both crews were shocked at this either.

"I am perfectly capable in a battle, especially in a battle with my other self!" She roared, shaking a fist at a still-love-gazed Sanji "I don't need the sympathy of someone that treats women differently from men!"

Zoro put a hand on Zora, calming her. "Easy, tiger. Don't take Sanji's words to heart. It's just how he was raised."

After that little debacle, the two choppers tended to the bruised cook, the female chopper shaking her head while the original Chopper told her stories of Sanji's ridiculous near death experiences with women. Ironically, Senji had the same problem, only with very handsome and muscular men.

Nami and Navi spent the day comparing their maps of the world that they had drawn so far in Nami's tangerine groove. Bringing back the tender memories of Bellemere and Arlong park.

Robin and Robby also reminisced about the past, their dealings with Crocodile, the ponyglyphs, and Enis Lobby as well as their many other adventures shared with their crew.

Franky and Franny tinkered with new inventions and showed them off to each other and the rest of the crews.

Usopp and Usopa, had a side competition about who was the best sniper of the Straw Hats. However, much like Zoro and Zora, they both were equally skilled and tied on all of their contests.

Finally, Brook and Brooke gave a concert for the crews, shredding their guitars and creating the best musical duo on this side of the Grand Line. Their level of swordsmanship were also very high.

As the day made its transcendence into the night, A large feast began. With the classic "Bink's Sake" melody in play and lots of alcohol and food being eaten-mainly by Luffy and Lucy- the atmosphere was indeed merry.

The merry mood effected even the most stubborn of personalities, (cough cough, Zora, cough cough) She had just enough alcohol in her system to even link an arm around Sanji's neck, pulling him close as she downed her alcohol. Naturally, Sanji had an extreme nose bleed, but Zoro was no better. Across the deck, Zoro and Senji were seen huddled together as well, having something of a make out session.

At the stroke of midnight, the mysterious fog returned, engulfing both crews. There were cries of shock and calls of "Marco-polo". Then, as suddenly as the fog came, it left, and when the sky was again, clear and sunny, there was only one Straw Hat crew. The originals.

"Ahhhh! They're gone?! But we were having so much fun!" whined Luffy.

"Zora-swaan! I'll miss you~!" Sanji shouted to the heavens.

Zoro only closed his eyes, saying nothing. He wouldn't admit it, but he was beginning to develop a thing for Senji.

Nami and Robin simply smiled at the good times while Franky, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper had something of a small tear festival.

Luffy stood and put his hands up in the air, shouting "That was an amazing adventure!"


End file.
